


Housewarming

by burnthemazes



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthemazes/pseuds/burnthemazes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima is finally well enough to move into a new place of her own. Sarah helps her to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

It was almost 2am. Yawning, Cosima gently lifted the feet of a prone Sarah off her lap, and padded over to the kitchenette to fix herself a glass of water. She opened the cupboard directly above the sink but, finding it bare, realized that she hadn’t actually unpacked any glasses yet - having moved in only earlier that same day.

Sarah had been insistent that she throw a house warming party immediately upon moving in to the new apartment; in fact less “insistent”, more “turned up with beer, Felix and a slightly embarrassed Alison and Donnie and refused to leave.” There had been some vague promise of helping to unpack, but all they had really succeeded in unpacking was the beer. 

Cosima found her coffee mug – one of the only things she had managed to locate instantly upon arriving, and swilled it out under the tap. She refilled it with tap water and took a gulp – it tasted faintly of coffee. She grimaced. 

Being well enough finally to move into a place of her own again was something of a landmark occasion – and she was actually quite touched and grateful that the others had been so excited to celebrate the achievement – but she did wish they had given her a day to at least get some of the basics in place. 

At least she had made her bed up ready to be slept in. 

She downed the rest of the coffee-water at the thought of her bed, ready to climb into it at once. Unpacking could wait until morning.

She made her way back to Sarah – the only guest of her impromptu housewarming party remaining – outstretched on the small couch in a position that could not possibly be comfortable. Alison and Donnie had of course been the first to make their excuses to leave, really only having showed up out of politeness. Felix had suddenly realized he had somewhere better to be just before midnight, giving him enough time to change into another outfit (which according to Sarah was definitely better left to the imagination) before the clubbing scene really got going. Between them, Sarah and Cosima had polished off the remainder of the beers whilst watching a pretty mediocre pirated movie on Cosima’s laptop (she really had prioritized unpacking the important things). 

“The bed is more comfortable you know” she whispered into the sleeping woman’s ear, eliciting little other than a grunt. She debated leaving her where she was, but decided magnanimously that for the sake of Sarah’s back it wouldn’t be a good idea. And, more selfishly, she had enjoyed snuggling up to Sarah during the movie more than she cared to let on – she wasn’t ready to be separated yet.

She studied the profile of Sarah’s peaceful face, wondering not for the first time whether the clones looked more similar in sleep. Without all of the animation and expression that characterized each of them from a behavioral and environmental standpoint, unconscious they were essentially just templates, a canvas waiting to be colored and brought to life at the behest of the artist. 

Cosima shook her head and smiled – too much time with Felix. Biologically speaking, of course they would be structurally unique – different facial muscles being employed to varying degrees and mapping out their singular contours through the aging process. Even fast asleep, Sarah looked determined, defiant, guarded… beautiful.

“Come on” she urged, scooping the other woman into her arms and hoisting her up. Blearily, Sarah allowed herself to be half escorted, half supported on their way into the bedroom. She flopped down onto the bed, and let Cosima remove her socks and pants for her with an uncharacteristic trusting compliance. Cosima found that the act of disrobing Sarah made her incredibly self-conscious, fumbling over buttons and blushing like a schoolgirl at the sight of her clone in only her underwear and tank top – she was glad that Sarah’s eyes stayed closed throughout the process. She quickly removed her own outer clothing and glasses, and turned out the light, plunging the room into complete darkness before climbing into bed and pulling the covers over both of them.

Cosima draped her arm loosely over Sarah, shifting her body a little closer to the sleeping woman. To her surprise, Sarah pushed back against her into her embrace, pressing her ass into Cosima’s pelvis. Cosima felt her breath catch; suddenly very awake, and not daring to move in case Sarah altered her position. Haltingly, she breathed in against Sarah’s hair, surrounding herself with the scent of the other girl and feeling a little light headed as a result. 

Unable to stop herself, Cosima’s fingers twitched into a stroking pattern against Sarah’s taut stomach, over the top of the material of her tank top. First in a downward motion – and then, upon reaching the hem of the shirt, back up again – until the knuckle of her thumb brushed against the underside of Sarah’s breast. Cosima felt herself flush, unconsciously pressing her hips forward against Sarah when the heat migrated south from her face to her groin.

_This is so fucked up._

She knew she wanted to keep going, to move her fingertips up over the swell of Sarah’s breast, to find out if her clone’s nipple had hardened at her touch. That would definitely be crossing a line though – so far her movements could passably fall within the parameters of platonic (sisterly?) affection.

That was definitely _not_ how she felt towards Sarah.

The attraction had arguably been there since the outset, though it had taken her until this moment to realize just how incredibly _turned_ on she became in Sarah’s presence. It couldn’t be explained away with the psychology of narcissism, or the separated-at-birth studies she had read on Genetic Sexual Attraction, because she didn’t feel this way about any of the other clones. Somehow though, being this close to Sarah made her skin hum and her mouth dry – an effect that was _definitely_ only occurring above the waist.

With great conscious effort, Cosima forced her hand back down Sarah’s stomach to rest flat over her navel. Again Sarah’s torso pushed back against her own, and it was all she could do not to jerk her hips forward in a gesture that most definitely couldn’t be misinterpreted. Was Sarah even awake? And if she was, did she know the effects her movements were having on her clone?

As if in answer to this question, Cosima felt Sarah’s hand slip over her own, pressing it hard against the other girl’s stomach and squeezing their bodies together. She felt her own clit becoming swollen, straining for contact with Sarah’s tailbone, tantalizingly pressed fractions of an inch away between her legs. She wanted for Sarah to guide her hand, to make it absolutely clear that she could feel the electric heat building between them and that she wanted it too, but all Sarah did was intertwine their fingers.

They lay together in that moment for what seemed like hours – Cosima hardly daring to breathe, and inhaling a lung full of Sarah every time she did. Eventually Sarah was the one to alter their position, shuffling onto her back so that Cosima was leaning over her, hand still tightly clasped to Sarah’s stomach. The other woman tilted her head so that now they were face to face, separated only by an inch of thick, warm air.

Neither girl’s expression was readable in the dark, and neither spoke, and so Cosima was still in limbo as to what kind of reception she would meet were she to make their embrace explicitly intimate. They silently breathed in each other’s exhalations for a few moments, tension almost palpable, whilst Cosima sought the darkness for a hint of invitation from Sarah’s eyes. She found no clues, but in concentrating so much on the proximity of their faces, she hadn’t realized that her leg hand now found its way between Sarah’s.

Finally taking the initiative, Sarah unhooked their fingers and slid her hand over Cosima’s hip, gripping her ass and crushing their bodies together. This was all the encouragement Cosima needed to close the remaining gap between them, diving hungrily into Sarah’s kiss and meeting the other girl’s tongue with her own almost at once.

Sarah kissed fiercely and with urgency, and Cosima wasn’t used to being dominated so aggressively from below. Her guard down, it was easy for Sarah to flip her over and reverse their position, and she landed hard on her back against the firm mattress, Sarah now straddling her leg. The contact between their lips as yet unbroken, Sarah’s teeth clashed slightly against Cosima’s as they landed, but her tongue remained insistent and probing.

Her thoughts now catching up with her, Cosima was left in no doubt that her clone felt the spark between them as well, and held no reservations about exploring it. She wondered whether this was a spontaneous reaction on Sarah’s part (they were predisposed to impulsivity after all), or whether, like her, she had been recognizing the attraction for some time, but had been too uncertain to voice it – let alone act on it.

She imagined Sarah studying her – wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through dreadlocks, gently lift off the scientist’s glasses, and then roughly push her against the wall and consume her with her tongue the way she was doing now. The thought turned her on even more, and she found her thighs clamping together against the top of Sarah’s leg, her clit pushed firmly against the solid muscle.

Sarah responded by thrusting her leg harder between Cosima’s, her hips bucking with the movement. The Brit’s free hand, the one that wasn’t propping herself up, had now delved below the material of her tank top and was making its way towards Cosima’s stiffened nipple. She felt Sarah’s fingers make contact, sending a spark directly her clit and causing her to judder.

“Stop. Stop…” she found herself urging, and Sarah instantly froze. Cosima attempted to regain her breath for a second, and heard Sarah swallow. “You don’t want…” Sarah began in a flustered yet uncertain tone, but Cosima cut her off. “I do.” She fought for enough breath to get the words out. “Oh god I do. But you’re going to make me come way too fast.”

Sarah half laughed with obvious relief, then immediately resumed their kiss - albeit this time with a studied restraint. The top of her thigh though continued to press between Cosima’s own, and when Sarah’s fingertips once again found their way to the peak of Cosima’s nipple, she began whimpering and shaking again beneath the British girl’s touch.

“Just give in” Sarah breathed into her ear, a hint of mock exasperation registering for a split second with Cosima before she felt Sarah’s hand plunge inside her underwear and start stroking her clit in _exactly_ the way she needed it.

“Ahuh… Sarah… fuck… sorry… god” Cosima managed to express, before she felt herself tighten and then flood against Sarah’s hand after mere seconds.

“Okay good” Sarah whispered, her nose still pressed up against Cosima’s ear, “now relax”. Her fingers stayed where they were inside Cosima’s underwear, but were now taking long languid strokes up and down, steadying her back to a more normal heart rate after such a short, sharp intense orgasm.

Once Cosima had stopped trembling, Sarah withdrew her hand – and for a second Cosima thought with vexation that her swiftness to climax had brought this encounter to a close already – but the other woman simply tugged Cosima’s underwear off with a quick deft motion. She didn’t immediately return, but then Cosima heard clothes the floor and knew that Sarah had fully stripped off. “Yours too” she demanded, and Cosima hurriedly complied, arching her back off the bed to pull up her top and wriggle out of it.

For someone who had been deeply asleep mere minutes ago, Sarah was showing remarkable engagement and control – Cosima supposed it must be her heightened sense of fight-or-flight, the ability to flip from inert to alert in seconds.

At once the hand was back, slipping again up and down Cosima’s wet opening and at last slipping a finger inside her. After giving her a moment to get used to the sensation, it was joined by a second. Sarah pressed lightly against a sensitive spot on Cosima’s insides as she lowered herself down to kiss her again, stifling the moan that this action elicited.

Cosima recognized that the reason Sarah knew exactly where to touch her – how hard to press, how long to keep the same motion going before switching it up – was entirely because she had practiced on herself. Usually when she slept with a woman for the first time, the experience she received reflected mostly to what that person enjoyed herself – or what had proven effective in other encounters. With Sarah, the alignment between what she knew and what felt good for Cosima was damn near perfect, and the awareness of what had led Sarah to this level of intuition only served to turn her on more.

Sarah pulled out of the kiss and leaned up, keeping her fingers moving in the same pattern, but tantalizingly decreasing the pressure of her palm again Cosima’s clit. She seemed to consider something for a brief moment before she spoke.

“D’you want me to go down on you Cos?”

“Fuck… yes” Cosima babbled incoherently between shallow breaths, but then remembered that as far as she knew, this would be new territory to Sarah. “I mean, if it wouldn’t be…” she wasn’t quite sure how to end that question. _Too new? Too weird? Only because you think you should?_

“I haven’t done this before if that’s what you mean.” Sarah admitted. “But I know what works on me. I know what feels good.” She lowered her voice to a guttural whisper. “I know what I taste like when I come.”

The statement worked on Cosima like opening a floodgate. Her legs sprang apart to make room for Sarah as she slithered down Cosima’s body, tongue trailing lightly over skin that jumped at the contact.

It wasn’t the first time that Cosima had been somebody’s first time, and usually the other person started off tentative and hesitant, needing plenty of guidance. Sarah, conversely, was as confident and dominant as ever, her tongue working quickly and purposefully over Cosima’s sensitive clit – managing with considerable poise to be attentive without being overpowering. Again, she felt the climax building too quickly, despite having come once already, and she tried to force her muscles to de-clench and her body to relax.

She managed to fall into a rhythm for a few moments with Sarah’s ministrations, rolling her hips with each stroke of the other woman’s tongue. When she felt fingers penetrating her again though, the tension returned stronger than ever, and she found her thighs gripping the sides of Sarah’s head, her hands sliding up her own body to pinch at her nipples as her eyes rolled back and her second orgasm hit her with full, and very vocal force.

This time it took her much longer to recover, and by the time she had come back down to earth Sarah was on top of her again, nipping at her jawline and stroking affectionately down the length of the side of her body, from her upper ribcage to her hipbone.

“Amzng” Cosima mumbled, foregoing some vowels to conserve energy whilst she recuperated.

“Get there faster” Sarah insisted, pressing down on top of Cosima’s bare thigh and unabashedly coating it in her obvious desire. “You’ve got me all worked up.” Doing her best to comply, Cosima lifted a trembling hand and tried to slide it between their bodies. Impatiently, Sarah grabbed hold of the hand and mounted Cosima’s fingers, sitting straight up whilst still gripping Cosima’s wrist.

Cosima had never been with anyone who took this much control – she was used to always being the one to dictate the pace and direction in the bedroom. Fighting to prove that she was no pushover, Cosima found her strength and sat up too, Sarah half straddling her lap and riding her hand. This put Cosima’s mouth level with the other woman’s neck, and she began to use her teeth – gently enough not to mark, but hard enough to surprise Sarah and regain some power.

Proving that she had the moves to match Sarah’s considerable prowess (as she just demonstrated, twice), Cosima began to flex her fingers in time with the thrust of Sarah’s hips, hitting and pressing down on exactly the place where she knew she would achieve maximum effect. They kept up an almost competitive pace, until with a cry Sarah threw her head back and clamped Cosima’s head firmly against the top of her chest, her whole body juddering with exertion as she rode out the orgasm.

They crashed back down onto the pillow exhausted, Sarah on top of Cosima, both of them rising and falling with exaggerated breaths in the aftermath. After a few moments, Sarah rolled off of her and turned over. Anxiety hit Cosima almost immediately – _was that it? Are we just going to ignore this immediately and pretend it never happened?_ But then a hand reached over and pulled her into a spooning position behind Sarah, and once again she found herself nuzzled into Sarah’s hair.

This time though, the tension and the urgency was gone, replaced only with a contented familiarity and sense of comfort.

Relieved, Cosima found that the sleepiness hit her again almost instantly and she allowed herself to fall into the abyss without sparing any concern for the fact that she was naked and entwined with her clone.

At least with a place of her own, there would be no possibility of anybody walking in on them in the morning and demanding to know what was going on.

That was a question they could keep between themselves for the time being.


End file.
